Arcqua
The original Aqua, true name: Arcqua is the main antagonist in PR Kingdom Hearts: Birth into Awakening and the antagonist-turned-protagonist in PR Kingdom Hearts III: Rebirth into the Final World as the final Samuel's Quest series. She is the original-present timeline counterpart of the Aqua before Samuel Nakaoka the Second's original incarnation, Mirida desperately used the World Ressurecarnation to reset the original timeline world to prevent Xenos from entered the world again and the mastermind who behind the events of BEAST Sagas that responsible for the event of the previous seasons such as destruction of Cosmos' species, creating the Orichalos Stones, possessing Sasuke, Reginald and Kumon by using Samuel Nakaoka's rage and hatred to free herself. In the final battle of Samuel Nakaoka and Aqua, she was sealed by Samuel Nakaoka the Second to the World of Nothingness. However, it was revealed that Aqua has a real name: Arcqua which she and Arisa are Mirida's halves and she was also being manipulated by someone who wanted to destroy Samuel Nakaoka the Second as she become Leona's BEAST host. Appearance History Prior Samuel's Quest Aqua's True Plot Aqua's Sealed Infuriated over her loss against Mirida again, Aqua used her last resort to tries to kill Mirida once and for all, but despite Mirida's warning about Aqua will taints Samuel's soul, Samuel Nakaoka deliver his final and sacrifical attack to seal Aqua inside of his Spirit Core which is cause to his core become gray and dying state, ending her master scheme forever and never threatens the worlds again. Due to Samuel Nakaoka's final noble sacrifice, his friends carried Samuel Nakaoka's lifeless Spirit Core to his resting place at the Altar of the Shrine. Aqua's Returns The Secret Revealed As Samuel Nakaoka used his Ultimate Polymerization to merge all of the worlds (in PR the Series, he used his card to merge two timelines, one of the main timeline and one of Dino Charge timeline; despite Beerus' warning that if two timelines are fused, it could massive damage the every universes and creating the many small cracks of past and future timelines.) and close the rift, however, it was revealed that Aqua was fought is the younger version of the real present Aqua who was freed from the Realm of Nothingness that Samuel Nakaoka and Lotor escaped. Aqua's Real Name Mirida's Revival Forms and transformations Mirida Arcqua's true form before being serparations. Younger Aqua Present Aqua The Present Aqua is the older and present day version of her younger self. It was revealed that the present Aqua is the real threat for the previous seasons. Forms Godzilla: Aqua (Form 1) Godzilla: Aqua (Form 1) is Aqua's weaker and monstrous form who was weakened after Samuel Nakaoka reset the world. Her weakened spirit merged with the original Godzilla remained heart and crippled body that he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer to form a monstrous body. However, it was revealed that her powers was weaker that being overwhelmed by King Ghidorah's outmatchable attacks before she barely injured the golden dragon. When King Ghidorah and his true powers merged with the boy (who met to be Samuel Nakaoka the Second), he become empowered Evolution God to destroy Godzilla and his heart. Angered by her defeats, Aqua's spirit cast away to the sky. She later gathering the rotten body to form her second monstrous body. Godzilla: Aqua (Form 2) Godzilla: Aqua (Form 2) is Aqua's second monstrous form who her defeats. She gathering the rotten body to make her second monstrous body. Seedrian Form Referred as Strange Seedrian, is Aqua's Camomirage disguise Seedrian form to use Lucas and the others to steal the Planet Eggs. She then mutates Lucas and the other members to create her servants of Darkness of Incarnations. Possession Possessed Itachi Possessed Sasuke When she possessed Sasuke when he lost his parents by possessed Itachi, Aqua possessed him by using Samuel Nakaoka's rage to feed off his rage. He was later freed by Samuel Nakaoka's Kaguya Sensing and Naruto's Giant Rasengan, but Sasuke's rage with Itachi's left him by sending itself to the Original World where Aqua has strong enough to break the seal. Possessed Reginald Possessed Kumon After successfully used Samuel Nakaoka's anger by killing Natalie and his rage was left him after his Spirit Core's destruction, she possess Kumon's young past self by mutating himself into Red Master Baron before his rage was left him to send the Original World. Possessed Téa During the event of Mecard arc, Aqua's malicious spirit possessed Téa to Duel Samuel Nakaoka (Zuzu-Samuel) with her Darkspine Queen Deck. Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Keyblader Category:Females